wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Jihad Minnesota
Jihad Minnesota 2016 * 22-Dec-2016 : Somali Migrant rapes Woman on Bus - A 22-year old Somali man who arrived in the United States in September faces charges of criminal sexual conduct, a felony punishable by up to 30 years in prison.“A Minneapolis man is being charged with criminal sexual conduct after being accused of raping a woman on a bus passing through Crookston Friday,” Crookston Times. 2017 * 13-Apr-2017: Minneapolis Sharia Law Zone Enforced - A man trying to impose what he calls “the civil part of the sharia law” in the Cedar-Riverside neighborhood of Minneapolis has sparked anger among local residents and Muslim leaders. Yet his wife maintains that he “loves Islam” and he claims to have attracted a following of sorts: he “said he has enlisted a group of 10 men, ages 18 and 25, to help him patrol the area” and make sure Sharia is being obeyed. Star Tribune of Minnesota * 11-May-2017 : Two Brothers Arrested with Arsenal of Weapons - Twenty-seven-year-old Abdullah Alrifahe and 26-year-old Majid Alrifahe were arrested on May 11 in north Minneapolis. They have ties to the Middle East who authorities say had an arsenal with bomb-making materials, guns and ammunition in their car.WCCO-TV Minneapolis * 15-Jul-2017 : Justine Damond Murder - police officer who shot and killed an unarmed Australian woman in mysterious circumstances after she called 911 to report a disturbance behind her upscale Minneapolis home. Mohamed Noor, who joined the department in March 2015, reached over and shot Justine Damond, 40, multiple times from the passenger seat of his squad car while she spoke to his colleague on the drivers side in a back alley. He is the only Somali-Muslim police office on the Minneapolis police force. Noor, who joined the Minneapolis Police in March 2015, has had three complaints made against him in two years – including a lawsuit. " Damond reportedly met the officers in the alley, and, while speaking with the driver of the squad car, was shot multiple times." DailyMail Australia * 12-Nov-2017 : Mall of America Jihadi Stabbing Attack - 20-year-old Mahad Abdiaziz Adbiraham pleaded guilty to stabbing two men at the Mall of America. In the statement, Abdiraham said he went to the Mall of America to answer the "call for jihad by the Chief of Believer, Abu-bakr Al-baghdadi, may Allah protect him, and by the Mujahiden of the Islamic State." Another news article notes that he entered the country legally thru extended family "chain migration".Breitbart News 2018 * 19-Jan-2018: Jihad Arsonist Strikes St Catherine University - Where did Tnuza Hassan learn Islam? Says “You guys are lucky I don’t know how to build a bomb” Minneapolis Star Tribune * 16-May-2018: Jihadists Steel $100 Million from Minnesota Tax Payers - local news expose shows how Jihad Terror groups in Somalia is openly shipping suitcases with millions of collars inside from the MSP Airport. Funds are collected from rampant fraud of Minnesota state child welfare programs. Millions of dollars in suitcases fly out of MSP, but why? Fox9 KSMP References